


satisfied

by princessoftheworlds



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Bucky's heat hits unexpectedly at work. Thankfully, his mate Steve is at home to help.





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round Three: Free Space (AKA A/B/O Dynamics).

His heat hits unexpectedly when he’s at work.

 

To be fair, Bucky had been feeling the symptoms for the past week, so he should have been able to tell. His body had been feeling extra tingly lately, and despite it still being quite cold for late March in New York, he’d ditched his jacket behind every time he went out for lunch with Nat, thinking that it was already warm enough to wear an extra layer. His head had already started to pound slightly in the last few days, and for some reason, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the large bulge in Steve’s pants as his brain ignored the fact that his mate’s face was just as great as his cock. 

 

Still, Bucky had dismissed most of these hints as side effects of the stress that he was under with his upcoming promotion at work. Only now, feeling the slick beginning to gather in his crack and his heartbeat beginning to hammer, does he realize what they actually are, signs of his arrived heat. 

 

Immediately, he gathers his jacket and throws his lunch and an assortment of files into his backpack and rushes to his boss’s office.

 

Maria, a beta, only wrinkles her nose at the strong pheromones that Bucky’s sure he  _ reeks  _ of before pointing towards the door. “Just go, Barnes. We can all smell.”

 

He gives her a grateful nod and heads to the Stark Industries parking garage. Thankfully, he decided to drive to work today, so he hops in his car. He, maybe, just maybe, drives a little - okay, a lot, but it’s post-lunch hour, so no one’s really on the road - above the speed limit and arrives at home in record time. 

 

Mindful of any strange Alphas on the street, he makes a break for the front door of the brownstone he shares with Steve and slams the door shut behind him. By now, his head is swimming, and he’s nearly bowled over by a sudden wave of intense arousal and want and need, having to clutch the hallway side table to stay upright. The seat of his sensible work trousers are soaked through with his slick, and his hole  _ aches _ .

 

He needs his Alpha’s cock in him, and he needs it  _ now _ .

 

His desperate and needy scent must permeate the entire household, because there’s a thundering down the stairs, and a moment later, the safe and homey scent of cedar wood and vanilla drifts to Bucky’s nose.

 

Steve’s home, and Bucky  _ keens  _ in relief. Within a minute, he materializes by Bucky’s side, solid and warm. His Alpha stretches his neck, allowing Bucky to nestle his head there and sniff at his glands.

 

For just a moment, Bucky’s haze of need and arousal abides, and he’s able to focus on the world and Steve’s concerned expression staring down at him. “My heat hit,” he says as a way of explaining.

 

“Obviously,” Steve replies, tone playful. “Go get on the bed, and I’ll get everything we need.”

 

In the last moment of clarity before the heat digs his claws back into him, Bucky leans on his tiptoes to conquer the few inches that Steve has on him and presses a sweet but succinct kiss to his mate’s mouth. He then slaps that satisfying bubble of a perfectly-shaped ass, startling Steve, before rushing up the stairs and to their bedroom.  

 

With surprising efficiency and speed given his heat-muddled mind, Bucky rips his trousers and sweater off before clambering onto the bed. Warm arousal pools in his groin, its flames licking up his spine. His cock, smaller than Steve’s but decently-sized for a male omega’s, is rock-hard, and he feels a desperate yearning to grind against something solid, releasing a disappointed whimper when the bed provides no such surface. He becomes aware of just  _ how empty  _ his hole is, needing it to be stuffed. His mind is already fuzzy, and his hole is leaking steadily, slick trailing over his crack and staining the bedspread.

 

When Steve wanders into their bedroom, several water bottles and a basket of towels in hand, he finds Bucky ass up, his slick smeared and messy around his hole, shoulders down, head resting on his folded forearms, back arched, and legs folded beneath him. 

 

Bucky’s presenting, and when Steve’s delicious scent reaches his nose and registers in his hazy brain, he lifts his head to glance back at his Alpha and whine needily. “I need you in me, Alpha,” he pleads, making a point of clenching and unclenching the swollen, puffy ring of his hole. 

 

Sadly, - and to Bucky’s immense displeasure, Steve doesn’t drop everything and rush to his side. He calmly proceeds to set the water bottles on the bedside table, lining them up neatly, and carefully wedges the basket between table and their bed. Then he steps aside and strips off first his sweater and then his sweatpants, Bucky whimpering in happiness and making eyes at his mate the entire time. 

 

Steve’s body is impressive, a key reminder of the time and effort he’s invested in himself and working out and eating healthy. He’s broad-shouldered but rapidly tapers to a narrow waist that usually makes it easy for Bucky to hold onto him, especially when the Alpha’s trying to lunge into a fight. He’s heavily-muscled with tits that are indecently large and bouncy and, of course, his perfect bubble butt, not counting the solid arms and thighs. After his trim waist, a trail of faint golden hairs leads down to his rock-hard cock, flushed an angry red and steadily leaking pre-come, with the loose skin towards the base where his knot will fill in, and his balls hanging evenly. He’s big, among the biggest Bucky’s ever seen, and soon, that big, thick cock will be inside of him, filling him up,  _ stuffing him _ , and hopefully, if Steve does his part right, rearranging his inside organs.

 

Bucky nearly sobs at that thought.

 

_ That is _ , if the Alpha actually lays his hands on him.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , after what seems to be countless hours of waiting, he approaches the tail-end of their bed, reaching for Bucky’s ass. 

 

Steve trails a finger up his crack, gathering slick on his finger, before finally tracing Bucky’s fluttering hole, and his mate nearly sobs, his cry high and reedy.

 

“Alpha,  _ Alpha _ , please,” Bucky cries. “Get inside me,  _ please _ .”

 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Steve replies, dragging his other hand over the arch of Bucky’s back and over the swell of his ass. “I got you, Buck. I’ll take care of you.” He leans over to scent Bucky and nearly growls when he catches another whiff of his mate’s heady scent. He fits his mouth over Bucky’s scent glands, but no bite follows, and Bucky whimpers. Instead, Steve sucks a claiming mark into Bucky’s skin as a show of intent and a sign of possession. “There,” he says, stepping back and looking pleased with his work. “Now, the world will be reminded that you belong to me.”

 

The cry that Bucky makes is edged with desperation and want as Steve’s statement lights Bucky up from the inside, sending electricity cracking up his spine. He can feel himself grow even wetter - if possible - between his legs, adding to the waterfall that is already leaking out of him.

 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky whines again, a sound that Steve answers with a rumbling growl before finally clambering onto the bed besides Bucky, rising to his knees. As Steve’s bare thigh brushes against Bucky’s ass as the Alpha gets into position, the Omega only shoves his ass even higher towards Steve.

 

“I got you,” Steve promises again, sweetly and softly. “I’ve got you, Buck. ‘til the end of the line, remember? I ain’t about you leave you now.” 

 

He uses a hand to pull apart Bucky’s obscenely wet cheeks, exposing his quivering hole to the cool air in their bedroom, and the Omega shivers and  _ whines _ , practically already quaking with desire, needing something,  _ anything _ , inside him, filling him up. 

 

“Get inside of me, you fucking  _ asshole _ ,” Bucky demands in a sudden bout of clear-headedness, voice cracking on the last syllable.

 

Steve only snorts goodnaturedly and doesn’t reply. He strokes himself slowly, biting his lips to keeping from groaning, before he positions himself at Bucky’s hole and slowly,  _ agonizingly slowly _ , pushes in.

 

When Bucky feels the blunt, hot head of Steve’s cock press and push in, his mouth falls open, and he groan loudly as Steve, keeping his cruel and tantalizing pace, continues to push in completely in one long, powerful movement, Bucky’s body adjusting to the slow burn of the stretch as his hole gives way for Steve. Bucky can only concentrate on the fullness and the length that’s stuffing him, everything else falling away; it’s like Bucky only exists for Steve. He’s nothing but a hole to take Steve’s perfect, thick cock, and Bucky  _ whines _ , long and loud and high-pitched with desperation.

 

Then Steve finally bottoms out completely, pressing so tightly against Bucky’s ass that his balls brush against Bucky’s, and Bucky’s eyes rolls back into his head as Steve’s head slightly nudges against his prostate and he sees a colorful explosion of sparks behind his eyelids. Steve’s large - oh,  _ so fucking large _ \- cock is inside him, rearranging his insides, and Bucky clenches down happily. It’s heaven on earth, and he’d love nothing but to exist like this every day,  _ every moment  _ of his life, stuck with Steve’s cock  _ stuffed  _ inside him.

 

Steve leans over, lips brushing against the delicate skin of Bucky’s ear as soft as a butterfly’s wings, and whisper harshly, “I’m inside you, fucking your  _ asshole _ .”

 

Despite the haze of arousal and the fact that he’s been reduced to a whining, writhing mess at this point, Bucky snorts in laughter. This,  _ this _ , is why he fell in love with his best friend, why he mated Steve. Not just for Steve’s perfect body and perfect cock, which doesn’t hurt, seeing how he’s currently stretching Bucky obscenely wide, Bucky remembers as he clenches down tightly on Steve, and his mate groans, nearly doubling over in pleasure, but also because of Steve’s wicked sense of humor and his gentleness and concern for Bucky.

 

At that moment, Bucky’s struck by the fact that he’s about to be  _ fucked _ out of his mind by someone he loves with all his heart, desires, and trusts, and there’s no greater feeling on earth as he shivers and whimpers. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers back to Steve.

 

“I love you too,” Steve tells him, “but if you can still talk, I’m not doing my job right.”

 

And with that, he pulls out entirely, his head popping free of Bucky’s hole, and Bucky  _ whines, _ fisting his hands in the sheets and lifting his ass as high as he can, so suddenly empty and aching and hating it. “ _ Alpha, please, Alpha.  _ Fuck me as hard as you can, Alpha. Please. Alpha, I’m so empty, and it’s all for you. I’m yours. I  _ need _ you, Alpha.”

 

Growling at Bucky’s pleas, Steve  _ rams  _ back in, burying himself to the hilt, hips angled up so that he jabs Bucky’s prostate, with a thrust so powerful that it makes the bed creak and shoves it loudly against the wall. Bucky wails and grips the sheets even more tightly, helpless to his own pleasure and Steve’s cock. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Steve hisses. “You feel so good, Buck. I love being inside you.”

 

Whimpering, Bucky bows his head and scrunches his eyes shut as Steve pulls back, not as completely as the first time, and shoves back in, once again nailing Bucky’s prostate. He keeps up this steady rhythm, fucking Bucky so roughly and so good that the Omega can do nothing but cry and whimper and focus on the undeniable pressure in him. 

 

Between his legs, his swollen cock aches, slapping uselessly against his stomach from Steve’s momentum, causing Bucky to whine helplessly.

 

“Please,” he begs desperately. “Touch me, Stevie. Please, Alpha.”

 

“I want to,” Steve promises, running his mouth as he always does when he’s overcome by the sensation of Bucky’s tight, slick canal clenching down on him. “I want to, Buck, but I can’t, not like this. Hold on.  _ Fuck _ , you feel so fucking good around me, so warm and wet and tight. I love this, being in you. I want to knot you. Hold on. Just a minute.”

 

To Bucky’s pleasure-muddled mind, Steve makes no sense, only rambling on and on, shoved so deep inside him that he can feel it in his throat. Then the jackhammering thrusts and flexes of Steve’s hips stills, and Bucky whines at the loss of sensation, tears beginning to leak down his face in frustration.

 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” he cries. “Fuck me,  _ please _ .” His voice wavers from his need and desperation.

 

Wordlessly, Steve rubs a reassuring hand along Bucky’s back before grabbing his mate’s hips and flipping him over to face him, Bucky positively melting from that show of strength. Steve readjusts his position, crawling over Bucky and bracing himself on his arms all while still wedged inside him.

 

“I got you, Buck,” he says, brushing a soft kiss to his mate’s mouth. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

It’s an unexpectedly soft moment in between their hot and heady sex, and Bucky’s heart flutters as he throws back his head into the pillows of their bed and whimpers.

 

Then Steve resumes his aggressive assault on Bucky’s prostate, striking it solidly on nearly every thrust, and Bucky whines, low and deep in his throat. Steve’s knot is beginning to swell, catching on Bucky’s swollen rim each time the Alpha pulls out or pushes in, and Bucky’s filled with a sort of frenzied lust.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he whimpers. “Alpha, oh, Alpha. Stretch me out with your knot. Come in me, and make me feel it. Breed me. Oh fuck, Alpha,  _ breed me _ . I want to have your pups.”

 

If anything, Bucky’s cries only spur Steve on even more, and he groans, throwing his head back, and reaches to cover Bucky’s stomach with his hand as if he’s imagining it one day swelling as Bucky becomes fat, happy, and waddling, pregnant with his pups. “One day, Buck,” he promises. “One day.” The movement of his hand causes his knuckles to brush across Bucky’s aching cock, and the Omega cries out at the sudden sensation, but sadly, Steve doesn’t reach a hand for him. Instead, Steve increases his pace as much as he humanly can, fucking Bucky recklessly and  _ so hard _ . Bucky can hear wet squelches every time Steve shoves in, thrusting in sharp, shot movements, displaced slick running down Bucky’s thighs in thick rivulets.

 

Steve’s knot swells rapidly, filling Bucky with an insane, unbelievable pressure and stretching out his tight canal and insides faster than his body can adjust. At the same moment, Steve reaches for and grabs Bucky’s hard, flushed cock, its size allowing him to clutch it completely in one hand, squeezing hard, and Bucky yells at the unexpected pressure as Steve starts jerking him off in long, tight strokes.

 

Bucky’s mind is becoming overwhelmed, confused between the constant jackhammering of Steve’s thick cock, his large knot completely blown now, locking them together, and constantly getting shoved against his aching prostate, and the amazing, tight grip on his cock, moving up and down and twisting at an unbelievable pace. All he can do is beg and whine and cry out for Steve, his Alpha, the one who’s causing heat to pool at the pit of his stomach as his pleasure builds and electricity and sparks to hotly lick up his spine.

 

“Alpha,  _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky sobs. “Breed me. Fill me with your come. Fill me with your pups.” 

 

“You’re so goddamn gorgeous. So beautiful. So good,” Steve croons, his arms wavering slightly as he fucks into Bucky. “I can’t believe that you love me. That you chose me.  _ Fuck _ , you’re so tight. Fuck. I love you.” He stares down at Bucky, their gaze meeting as Steve’s baby blues clash with the stormy of Bucky’s eyes, and bows his head to kiss Bucky dirtily and deeply. He comes back up for air only when it’s hard for either of them to breathe, gasping for air as his hips moves quickly in short, sharp jerks 

 

Two more quick and rough strokes of Steve’s hand passing over Bucky’s cock, and Bucky is coming, thick, white rivulets spasming from his cock as he yells, “Alpha.  _ Alpha _ !” His orgasm washes over him in a giant wave of pleasure as his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth falls open, his body arching with the sensation, hands fisting in the sheets.

 

Then it’s all Steve, his hips working rapidly and ruthlessly, forcing his cock inside Bucky as deep as he can even as Bucky is already clenching down tightly on him, still riding out his orgasm. Steve ruthlessly chases his own pleasure, pushing the breath from Bucky’s lungs with each shove of his cock. Bucky is helpless, only able to twitch, writhe, and tremble on the bed, beneath his hulking Alpha. 

 

If Bucky wasn’t already exhausted from his orgasm, brainless and caught in the extreme pleasure from Steve’s cock, he would come again from the huge knot obscenely stretching him out, always in him, pushing up against his prostate with each movement. Thankfully, Steve’s hips begin to slow, already reduced to wordlessness by the tight, wet clutch of Bucky around him and squeezing down on him. He shoves in once more, twice more, and then gives a shout, his pace stuttering, as his cock begins to jerk uncontrollably inside Bucky, and he comes, eyes scrunching shut as he collapses besides Bucky.

 

Neither of them can think straight, too wrung-out by their orgasms, but Steve drags his hand against the sheet to clean it. In a moment, he’ll sit up, mindful of how his knot tugs at the swollen, abused ring of Bucky’s hole, and will crack open a water bottle to split between them, waiting for his knot to go down. For now, however, he lays, resting against his Omega, because Bucky’s heat is temporarily quelled, and his mate is satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...first time doing the Kink Bingo, and it's been really exciting so far. I've got a wide mix of fics, kinks, and ships planned to hopefully complete my full bingo square. More to come soon. Of course, many thanks go to my beta and kink mentor [Jaune-Chat](https://jaune-chat.tumblr.com/). Feel free to check me out on tumblr too [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/).


End file.
